Hex
by Waa
Summary: 1. to cast a spell on; to bewitch. [Drabble] [Seth x OC]
1. Bonfire

**A/N:** Okay so here's this mess. I need a beta reader you guys, no joke.

 **oOo**

A bonfire with driftwood. The sun has settled. The pack is quiet.

The sea breeze teases the poor flame. Everyone is settled in the sand.

As usual, Sam is the first to speak

"Brothers, our youngest [Seth] has imprinted…"

It's quiet.

The fire is crackling softly. The push of the tide is a lullaby.

"Seth…" Jacob breathes, mournful almost. And that's all he says.

No one else dares to speak.

Aside from Sam, there's a mutual understanding amongst them that imprinting was a curse; An impending evil that each and every one of them faced.

They change the subject. Paul steers it.

"Western border: Clear."

"Southern border: Clear," Jared chimes.

"Eastern: Clear."

Jacob tosses another log into the fire.

"The North is clear." Sam states. The leader nods.

The atmosphere is tense. Quil doesn't care anymore. He reaches for the clear bag of marshmallows. Embry shoves him.

"Dude seriously, when did you even."

The teen smirks.

"When there's will, there's a way my man."

Paul grins.

"Give me some."

He throws a twig at his friend's bare feet.

Jr. is already stacking multiple confections on his own.

"Do it yourself."

"Bastard."

Embry snatches the bag, grabbing a handful before passing the bag to hot head.

It's silent again. The pack's eyes are absently trained on the white sugar caramelizing over the flame. They are lost in thought. It's still setting in. The reality.

"So..." Quil says. "What's her name?"

"Bonny…" Seth whispers. There's an ache in his voice. Whenever he thinks of her name. Whenever he even vaguely recalls her.

They can hear the need. The pain. He didn't want _this_. _Bonny_. But **God** , he _loved_ her. He **had** to.

A sneer rips his lips. Underneath, a growl. Anger.

"I'm going home."

 **oOo**

 **A/N:** I feel like this one turned out better than the B/P I wrote...(Writing from Bella's pov is surprisingly hard lol.) Anyway, I wanted to throw this fic out there and see what you guys thought. Also I posted this on my quotev page, so _ya know_ , if you see a duplicate and etc.


	2. Woods

**A/N:** _Still_ need some deliverance lol... Currently editing the B/P so I can actually work with it. And next chap for this will be longer. Around 1,000 words, hopefully. You guys know I struggle with writing longer fics. But ayway...

 **OoO**

Patrols, tonight. Seth's turn.

He can feel Sam's presence once he phases.

 _Seth._

 ** _Sam_** _._

And then silence. The forest is mute. No woodland calls.

Without doubt the eldest is occupied trying to find the proper wording to address the situation Clearwater found himself in.

 ** _Seth._**

The teen makes busy sniffing the damp earth; An old sitka. No real abnormalities. No vampire stench.

He's paces along the [Western] border searching for anything. Whatever distracts him. Whatever gets him back in bed sooner. He isn't in the mood for a lecture.

 _You, your imprint—_

 ** _Bonny._**

 _Right…Have you gone to see her?_

Two days had passed since the bonfire. The day he imprinted. Their somber meeting replays in his head.

 ** _No._**

 _Go._

 ** _No._**

 _You won't like what'll happen if you refuse the imprint._

Seth huffs.

He's already restless. It's biting at him. How worse can it get.

 _Seth!_

―Another warning from the alpha.

 _You won't last another 2 days..._

It's tender. Sincere. Pleading almost.

But he can't listen to it. He unphases, bending against a tree.

His thoughts are hectic, even worse in human form. At least his wolf had provided a bit of comfort. Primal and all; One track mind until otherwise. But that only went so far.

Seth's thoughts keep shuffling back to her. He needs to see her. His wolf demands to be near her, to know if she was safe, but he refuses himself.

If he has to "starve" himself like a madman, then so be it. He was **denying** this imprint.


	3. Backyard

**A/N: Lololol I'm a dirty lair. No honestly, school kept me busy for once. Actually I'm still busy, but I wanted to at least drop this. But tell me what you think. About the OC, the direction you hope the story will go, etc. I'm all ears.**

 **OoO**

Seth clocks out on the 4th day: Friday around 4:36pm, after school.

65 hours.

That's all his wolf can take before he possesses him. Dashing through the forest, the soft earth giving under his paws, crushing chunks of emerald moss as he maneuvers past the maze of coniferous and spruce trees.

He doesn't know where he's going. The wolf doesn't either. His spirit was stupidly latching on the thin recollection Bonny's scent: cinnamon and incense.

But, it works.

He's there. At the edge of Forks a half a hour later.

Seth's blowing off patrol, but he can't restrain his wolf as he steadily winds amongst trees until they find themselves in the "backyard" of a small two-story.

His imprint's there, reading at the patio table, comic expressions coloring her honeyed features.

" _Oh no! But Ben is just a baby!_ "

The boy's everything lights up. Face, mood, burden, all of it! He smiles. Or what he can manage in wolf form.

" _Obeme no!_ "

Her whine is a sound he can get used to.

Seth does a quick evaluation of Bonny, any injuries, things of the sort. Nothing. So he drinks in more of her beauty.

Her baby face. The mop of auburn curls framing it. Her plump tan lips stretched in troubled smile. Everything.

It's his turn to whine softly.

Why was he fighting this? She was just...

Subconsciously, his paws press forward. A branch snaps. Bonny's pencil halts while annotating. She scans the forest line.

...

Two sweeps over the same spot, as if her eyes were drawn to it.

She never ignores her intuition. Something's there. She can _feel_ it.

Nothing evil, just...That restless feeling she's been plagued with all week, but _stronger_.

'Should I go inside...?'

She checks the time on her phone.

5:17pm

Her mom usually arrived home around 7pm.

...

'Nah, I'm good. Now back to Abulu.'

Seth's wolf feels some relief.

If she saw, she'd run. If she ran, then...Well his wolf follow. Promptly.

The scribbling of her pencil continues.

He continues to watch.

'Us meeting...how?'

He sits, pondering.


End file.
